This invention relates generally to an analog display electronic timepiece, and in particular to an improved analog display electronic stopwatch wherein a first hand is driven during elapsed time measurement and a secondary hand is driven after the completion of elapsed time measurement. Recently, electronic timepieces, particularly the digital quartz timepieces which include multi-function, have become popular. Analog display electronic timepieces have not taken full advantage of the highly accurate electronic circuit characteristics utilized in digital display devices, because the capabilities of the analog/display are limited by conventional mechanical display means.
This distinction is evident in the case of liquid crystal display electronic wristwatches which display time measured in 1/10th of a second units or 1/100th of a second units. There are no analog/displays available which perform the same function. This is due to the fact that there are substantial problems displaying time in the analog manner in such small units. For example, in order to measure time in 1/10th of a second units or 1/100th of a second units, each step of the hand must be completed in less than 1/10th of a second or 1/100th of a second. In this case, the wheel train wears out easily, motor rotation becomes unworkable and the electronic consumption of the motor increases. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an analog electronic timepiece which can display elapsed time in 1/100th of a second units, yet overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and limitations of conventional analog display stopwatches.